dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable institutions in the Dozerfleet Megaverse
The following is an index of lists of major institutions known by name in the Dozerfleet Megaverse, listed by universe of relevance and by story and relevance. This list may grow over time, as more stories are developed and more institutions become relevant to story plots. Fictional notable institutions with their own articles on this site are merely given links. Fictional notable institutions without their own articles are described in terms of their story relevance by story, character, and universe. Real-life institutions with fictional counterparts are likewise described in terms of their story relevance by story, character, and universe. If possible, links are to be provided to external sites bearing more information regarding the real-life version of the institution. If a real-life institution warrants its own article on this site, then the link will be provided. Index Percolation significance See also: Percolation (event) As Abrujan battled the remnants of Nimrod's forces after the failure of the Tower of Babel experiment, he noticed that these henchmen always tried to infiltrate and gain control over institutions where large populations were often densely concentrated. The Abdygalis seemed to work better as a weapon the more it was surrounded by large populations, evil hearts, laziness, incompetence, stupidity, arrogance, pride, and low morale. Abrujan exploited this, misusing it almost as a sort of divining rod to locate his enemies with and complete a job faster. This misuse altered the very nature of the Abdygalis itself, leading to both the Stone of Bovinil Peril and Percolation Wave resulting from its destructing being drawn toward large locations of concentrated humanity and human vice. In all Percolation-sensitive 'verses, large institutions tend to strongly allure Percolation Wave Event activity more so than sparsely-populated areas do. While Cataclysmic Gerosha is not Wave-sensitive, its offshoot Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe is - and has almost identical continuity along its main share of the Guide Rod of the Web of Destiny. As such, while the institutions listed below are Earth-G7.0, it can be assumed that most of what is in Earth-G7.2.1 is identical - unless stated otherwise. The strong attraction of Percolation Wave activity to densely-populated buildings means that any place where someone might be required to be, in a vicinity with others who are likewise-obligated, can become a preferred target for Wave activity. This preference built into the Wave's mechanics means that it tends to target students, workers at very large businesses, armies, hospital patients, and prisoners disproportionately. The Wave's mechanics can be manipulated by those with sufficient equipment, but this usually comes at a cost of destablizing it, leading to other Percolation events that can cause a lot of damage, depending on who invades which universe. The Percolation Wave initially took up residence in Earth-G7.2.1. But to prevent any more collision with a Dromedeverse pocket dimension dubbed Earth-M-12131-F (''Marvel: Avengers Alliance'' Fanfic Universe), the Legend Status members of the Sodality of Gerosha were sent by Desulon to destroy the Wave phenomenon.Percolation: Legends However, they only succeeded at preventing it from creating any more Gerosha clones inside of M-12131-F. The preexisting G7.2.1 clones in M-12131-F managed to be adapted to that world's version of the Avengers - which had a base team similar to the one that was actually canon to the Facebook game from 2012-2016 in our world. Other Dromedeverse pocket dimensions started being pulled from after the Percolation Wave phenomenon migrated itself to the main Dromedeverse to survive. Bonding with the XomiaFaeCore to an extent, the Wave became nearly unstoppable. However, its preference changed from Gerosha characters to Dromedeverse natives. The result for M-12131 was that the Camelry was also cloned into it - along with their friends. Lemon Witch and Anarteq being on a mission with the Hulk was suddenly plausible, whereas such a thing would have been out of the question before. The net effect on the main Megaverse, however, is that Crossover Gerosha was no longer the Multiversal Nexus - the Dromedeverse was. This, plus a new preference for the XomiaFaeCore over the Marlquaan, meant that the Percolation Wave had a strong tendency to want to interact more with Xomified Beings than it did with any other status of human existence - making Xomifieds prime targets both for visitation from beings from other universes, and prime targets for being abducted and sent to other worlds. Locations such as Camelorum Correctional and Muscarum Penitentiary, with their high concentration of Xomifieds, produced a ripple effect that made prisons - for better or worse - the Percolation Wave's favorite type of facility to target. It also meant that the inmates of Camelorum were the most likely to be abducted by the Wave for "organic" (not inflicted via technological manipulation) adventures in foreign universes, thus making up a good share of the world-hopping adventures in Camelorum Adventures. Of the universes that were reaction-capable with the Wave, the EccentriaVerse and Cherinob Universe remained less reactive. The Cagegirl universe was almost completely non-reactive, keeping most of its continuity self-contained, but to a lesser extent than Cataclysmic Gerosha. Crossover Gerosha and the Dromedeverse remained highly reactive. The Dromedeverse was most reactive, however, with its own pocket dimensions. This meant that the Wave being able to produce a crossover between the G7.2.1 Sodality of Gerosha's latest adventures and Camelorum Adventures was far more likely than with any other universe that wasn't a Dromedeverse pocket dimension. However, a Camelorum Adventures crossover with Cagegirl or Volkonir was not out of the question. Discovery of these insights helped inform Stan Woudean, Fred Hanom, and Lex Philippine that the best way to battle the Triumvirate was to create the Percolation Warriors by combining resources. However, most of the women would be assigned to a strike team apart from the remaining team. These special women, due to their history as both prisoners and superheroes, were extra-sensitive to the Wave. This made them more pliable for world-hopping. Thus, "Team F-Pod" was formed from Ciem, Sniperbadger, Tabitha Pang, Hea Pang, Stacey Mirafuentes, Kayla Tarington, Xira, Lemon Witch, Semaphore, Maddening Rod, and Gummibabe. Berseh later joins them, much to the dismay of everyone except Lemon Witch. Multiversal singularities Heaven, Hell, and key central inhabitants are all considered to be the same across every universe that is beneath them. One triune God, one Satan, and most of the angels and demons are considered singularities. As such, they seem to move across universes on a whim, with or without the Percolation Wave's assistance. This also allows them to traverse Red-Lit universes, such as Cataclysmic Gerosha, which are normally impervious to intrusion from other realms. Multiversal constants Due to the above-stated conditions, it is a constant that the Pecolation Wave will target jails and prisons above and beyond all other types of institutions. However, that doesn't mean that all jails and prisons will exist exactly the same as one another in all universes. Another type of institution, albeit targeted a tiny bit less frequently by the Wave, is a university. With a few exceptions, most major universities are multiversal constants. The more decrepit and/or institutional (jail-cell-like) the university's dorms are, the more likely the university is to be the same or similar in every single one of its incarnations, spiteful of all other logic. If MODM needs to check out a book at the Michigan State library, for example, it makes little difference which universe he is in. He can, to a limited degree, traverse time and space with minimal penalty in every universe to which he has access. As long as he does not attempt to go back in time to any time between 35 BC and 1946 AD, then he can invade any universe that isn't red lit in any world or time period. However, he is not able to interfere with Biblical timeline events, nor any external events that would shape the Biblical timeline. As such, he almost never attempts to go back in time to any time or place before 1946. Otherwise, MODM's only other limitation seems to be that he cannot go forward in time beyond 2035 in any universe. Between those specified years of 1946 and 2035, however, the MODM checking out a book example still applies. If it's 2016 in the Dromedeverse and 2016 in the Cagegirl universe, and MODM wants to check out a specific book from the MSU library, then that book will exist in both places equally. As such, it won't matter which Michigan State library he chooses. If the book is already checked out in one universe, it will be checked out in every universe. So once again, it will make little difference to him which universe he visits. All MSU lists will be the same, provided only multiversal constant residents are checking out books. Only a true universal variable character or set of characters can significantly alter a status. Otherwise, history goes to pains to maintain a fairly consistent narrative for all events that don't directly affect a locale's necessary deviating specifics. Theme parks may be this way too. If MODM wants to ride the Zack's Zoomer Coaster at Michigan's Adventure, then every Michigan's Adventure will likely be near-identical to every single other one. Whatever lets him in the park will be the same, and whatever keeps him out will be the same, no matter which universe he visits. Big Rapids / Ferris State University According to MODM in the crossover fanfic Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, Ferris State University and its surrounding Big Rapids area, pre-2018 in Cataclysmic Gerosha and Crossover Gerosha, are almost 100% the same entity in every iteration, save for a few minor population deviations. Characters not unique to a universe may also be constants, or they may only deviate from their norms when a particular special event unique to that universe forces said character to violate their de-facto path. Otherwise, 30 different versions of the same Ferris student could live out life the exact same way, with no awareness of anything unique from each other or even awareness of each other existing anywhere else. Such characters can be considered "Semi-Constants." See the linked article above for more details. See also * Dozerfleet Megaverse Category: Dozerfleet Comics